Katekyo Hitman REBORN - ThisWillBeTheDay
by OkiNikazu
Summary: I've always wanted to live in KHR...SO I'LL JUST MAKE A FAN FIC TILL I FIGURE OUT HOW! Anyways... 3 OCs. Yeah, 3 OCs. One joins the Vongola. One joins the Kokuyo Junior High Gang. And one joins the Varia. So what happens? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

_**(Before we start, I just wanted to say- I'm writing this story by myself, and all OC's belong to me...unless I say otherwise! K ENJOY!) **_

**Chap 1~  
Nami's POV**...

HERE'S A WARNING! Never surround yourself with twenty alarm clocks on max volume. You only make that mistake once...

The alarms blurted in my ears, and I screeched, falling off my bed and hitting the cold wood floor.

"What the f*ck!?" I said to no one, popping up. The alarms shut off (after I threw them all at the wall...) and I turned to the calendar I had hanging above my bed. "Oh yeah...Today's the day I start going to Namimori School..." I sighed and sat down on my bed. "I have to pay attention to my mission...I have to track down Tsunayoshi Sawada..." I sighed once more, and laid down on my bed. And before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

**{Ten minutes later...}**

"F*CK F*CK F*CK!" I yelled, running out of my room while tugging at my uniform sleeves, trying to get it on, my shoulder-lengthened brown hair flying in my face. I tripped over my own feet and tumbled down the stairs. "GO DANG IT!" I yelled, struggling to get up. "Gonna be late, gotta eat food, gonna be late, I NEED MY TOAST!" I stumbled into my kitchen, and barley missed ramming into a chair. I grabbed the bread out of a refrigerator and shoved it in the toaster. While it was toasting, I grabbed my school bag by the front door and placed all my things inside. I slipped on my boots and placed my _Secret Weapon _inside of one of them. I heard a ding, and raced into the kitchen again. I grabbed the toast, almost burned myself, placed it in my mouth, and ran out the door, towards Namimori School.

"I'm so gonna be late..." I said, swallowing my toast and checking my phone. I looked around to view my surroundings, to see if there was some way to get to the school quicker. And that's when I spotted him. I ran up to a kid on a tricycle.

"Hiya!" I said. My eyes were wide and I was out of breath, so I was panting. My head was tilted to the side, and my smile was freaky big. I probably looked like a freaky kidnapper...

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The kid shrieked. I chuckled and picked the kid up, plopping him down on the ground. I jumped onto his tiny tricycle, and started riding towards the school.

**{Finally, Nami arrived at the school}**

Still on the tricycle, I road into the school building. People who were hanging out in the hallway moved to make room for me and my tricycle. I saw a sign pointing at the office. I took a sharp turn, and rammed into a wall, causing a large crater. I jumped up from the tricycle and brushed the wall dust off my pants.

"Damn wall, ruining tricycles," I smiled and looked at a clock on a different wall.

"Late much?" A voice said. I looked down from the wall and saw a silver-haired guy sitting in a bench in front of the office. I left the tricycle stuck in the wall, and sat down next to him.

"Only by a few minutes," I chuckled.

"Who the hell are you," He asked.

"Well, Silver-Head, if you MUST know," I said. "My name's Nami Hinamori."

"My name isn't _Silver-Head,_" He said with an annoyed expression. I just shrugged.

"Oh well!" I chuckled.

"You annoy me," He declared, turning his head to look away from me. And then it hit me.

_'Is this possibly the guy I was looking for?' _I wondered_. __'The other seeker of Tsunayoshi Sawada?' _

"Are you possibly...Gokudera Hayato?" I asked. He looked at me threw the corner of his eye.

"What's it to ya?" He asked.

"Your looking for Tsunayoshi Sawada...right?" I asked.

"Tch, I dont have to answer to the likes of YOU?" He scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"An annoying little tricycle riding twerp," He responded.

"It's a bit quick to judge, aint it?" I said. He just rolled his eyes and ignored me.

"Herbivores, stop yelling," A voice said. "And get to class." I turned my head to see a raven haired boy standing behind me.

"Uhh...we don't have a legit class..." I said. "AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU CALL US HERBIVORES!?" The guy pointed behind him down the hall, where there was a class room.

"There. Now." He declared. Then he noticed the crater my tricycle made in the wall, and his eyes slightly widened. He spun his head to me, and took a couple steps forward. "Did you did this?"

"TECHNICALLY the tricycle did..." I responded. He pulled out tonfas from under his sleeves and raised one to my neck.

"I'll bite you to death," He said.

"I'd rather not be bitten today, Sir Dracula," I said with a smirk. He swung at my head with the tonfa in his other hand, and I barley dodged it. I reached for my _secret weapon _that I keep in my boot, but I saw it wasn't there.

"SH*T." I said. "It must of fallen out of my boot when I was taking that tricycle from the shrimp..."

"You took the bike from some little kid?" Gokudera asked.

"...maybe," I said. I saw Dracula charge towards me, and I unintentionally grabbed Silver-Head's wrist and pulled him with me as I ran towards the class room Dracula assigned us.

* * *

**End of chap 1. HOPE YOU ENJOYED!  
**


	2. Chap 2 I found Tsunayoshi Sawada!

**RECAP: yeah so Nami stole a little kid's tricycle cuz FTW! XD So she just nonchalantly rammed it into the school's wall (LIKE A BOSS A$$ B*TCH B*TCH B*TCH...sorry) and met Gokudera Hayato...then she met Hibari (OR WHAT SHE CALLS HIM: DRACULA) and he attempted to hit her with his tonfas (so good at first impressions). Nami unintentionally grabbed Gokudera's wrist and pulled him with her to the class they both got assigned.**

* * *

**Chap 2~**

**Nami's POV...  
**

"OI!" The Silver-Head snapped. "Let go of my wrist!"

"What?" I asked confused. I turned around and saw that I was pulling Gokudera along with me. "Tch," I scoffed, letting go of his wrist. AND THEN I REMEMBERED WHY I WAS RUNNING IN THE FIRST PLACE! I looked behind Gokudera and saw Dracula **(*cough* Hibari *cough*) **running after us.

"DAMMIT!" I yelled, unintentionally grabbing Silver-Head's wrist...again. I continued running, rammed into the classroom with Gokudera, literally pushed him to the floor, and slammed the door shut, leaning against it.

"Th-there..." I panted, stepping away from the door. Then I noticed the large class and teacher staring at both me and the moron who fell **(DAMMIT NAMI. YOU PUSHED HIM.) **on the ground. "You ok?" I asked him, offering a hand. He just ignored me and stood up himself.

"Uhh..." The teacher was about to say something, but was cut off by most of the girls in class...

"HE'S SO CUTE!" One of them shouted.

"CUTE!?" Another said, snapping her fingers. "GURL. HE'S H-O-T HOT!"

"HOT!? HE'S FREAKING SEXY!" Another yelled.

"...fangirls," I mumbled.

"A-a-are you the news students?" The teacher asked, still slightly afraid from our entrance and the fangirls.

"Yup," I answered with a nod. I glanced at Gokudera and saw he had this annoyed look on his face, and I turned back to the class.

"C-class, this is Miss Hinamori, first name Nami." The teacher introduced me. "She's transferred here from America."

"Class," The teacher said, turning to Gokudera, who wasn't really paying attention. "This is Gokudera Hayato. He's transferred here, and is part Italian-"

"NO WONDER WHY HE'S SO HOT!" A fangirl screamed. I chuckled and looked at the students in front of me. And that's when I noticed him. The boy with the fluffy brown hair.

"YOU!" I yelled, pointing a finger at him. He looked up at me, startled, and pointed a finger at himself.

"M-m-me?" He stammered. Gokudera must of started paying attention or something after I randomly yelled at a student, cuz I saw him staring at the brunette with a snarl on his face.

"T-that's Tsunayoshi Sawada..." The teacher explained. "Actually Miss Hinamori, you'll be sitting in the empty seat next to him. And Mr Hayato, you'll be sitting in the empty seat a couple desks behind hi-" He was interrupted when Gokudera started walking down the hall of desks, and stopped at Tsunayoshi's desk. Looking down at him with a snarl, Tsunayoshi looking up at him with a frightened facial expression. Then Gokudera did what none of us expected- by flipping over the fluffy kid's desk and chair. Causing Tsunayoshi to panic even more.

"HIYYYYYY!" He squeaked. Gokudera just walked past him to his back seat. And yeah...the girls started fangirling more. I just sighed and walked to my seat next to Tsunayoshi.

"...Hi there!" I said with a smile.

"H-hi..." He responded.

"I'm Nami," I said. "You're Sawada Tsunayoshi, right?"

"Y-yeah," He said, "But most people call me Loser Tsuna..." Before I could respond, I heard some whispering voices.

"He's defiantly a gang member..." A voice said. I turned my head to see who talked, and saw a person talking to some friends and looking at Gokudera. "And then there's that weird girl..." He turned to face me, and when he did, he obviously didn't expect me to already be looking at him. I gave him my famous death glare, and he kinda squeaked, and turned his attention back to the teacher.

**{After School} **

I managed to get out of school without Hibari noticing me by _nonchalantly_ hopping out the back window...Anyways, I was walking down the back street of the school, when I heard a familiar voice. I turned my head and saw Tsuna, who seemed to be walking and talking to himself. So I did what any totally sane person would do! ...I _nonchalantly _jumped into a bush...

"Man," I heard Tsuna say to himself. "What was up with that new guy? And that girl was pretty weird too..."

_'Man it would be so hilarious for me to jump out of thi_s_ bush and scare the living sh*t outta him...' _I couldn't help but think to myself. But before I could do anything, some gang members have appeared infront of Tsuna, which he didn't see, and he accidentally walked into one.

"Oi!" The gang member mocked. "I could have broken a bone!"

"HIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYY!" Tsuna squeaked, stumbling backward. "I-i-i-i-i-I'm so sorry!" And with that, he came hurdling down the street I was in. I dug myself deeper into the bush, and continued to watch Tsuna.

"I...I think they can't see me anymore..." Tsuna panted.

"You're woosiness is an eyeful," A new voice said. I turned my head to the sound of the voice, and couldn't help but crack a small smirk.

_'Well this...is going to be interesting...' _

* * *

**END OF CHAP 2!  
**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**CIAO~! **


End file.
